Say You Love Me
by Alexiajones18
Summary: Aria is engaged to Jason, but when they return to Rosewood Aria must face the feelings she still has for her former teacher, Ezra.
1. Chapter 1

I was back in Rosewood with Jason. We were here to prepare for the wedding. I wanted to get marry in New York where we live, but he insisted we return for my family. We had announced our engagement three months ago and the wire was running thin. Only three weeks until the wedding and so much was still needed to be done.

Jason and I had been together for one year. Ezra and I had broken up after graduation when I moved to New York to attend Columbia and he stayed in Rosewood to teach. We tried the distance thing, but it didn't work. After two years at Columbia I ran into Jason and after a year of friendship we started dating and needless to say we got engaged.

Rosewood hadn't changed one bit. We drove into town, passing the coffee shop where Spencer, Hannah, Emily and I all met to discuss the latest A texts. The mystery of A was over. We were no longer tied to her demands. We were free to live our lives. Ezra and I made our relationship public the day after graduation (I was finally 18 and legal). Most of the town didn't care much except for my family and Jackie, Ezra's ex. My parents finally warmed up to the idea when I was leaving for college. We passed Ezra's apartment. I wonder if he still lives there. Maybe he lives with Jackie now. After five more minutes Jason pulls into my old driveway. The house looks the same, the unruly bushes just as crazy as ever. We enter the house where my family is waiting to launch the surprise. Balloons fly everywhere and a big banner hangs by the stairs—Congratulations.

It felt both good and bad to be home. It was great to see my parents and Mikey. I didn't return during breaks because I was scared I would run into Ezra. For summer we chose a location to go to. I was worried about running into Ezra again especially with the wedding so close. Jason knew of our past, but I had reassured numerous times that he was my one and only.

My room remained untouched. My bed neatly made and my books staggered throughout my room. A package sat on my bed marked from over three years ago. Another one sits on the floor. I open the first one and see its Ezra's first book that he had written when we were still together. It was called "Affairs of the Heart" and it was all about a teacher who fell in love with his student; it was _our _story. I open the second one and see it's his second book; the one he wrote _after _we broke up. It was called "Lonely" and it was about a guy who had just gotten out of a relationship only to realize how much he actually needed her in his life. They are both dedicated to me.

Jason enters my room trying to get away from the rabid crowd downstairs. "Hey you ok, you look sad?"

I try to fake a smile, but the best I can do is not cry. "I just miss here."

Jason grabs my hand and hugs me. We walk downstairs and are greeted by a loud cheer. My three best friends run forward to congratulate me. Spencer talks first. "So you're getting married to Ali's brother. That must be weird."

"Jason is sweet and completely different from Ali."

Hanna snorts, "I can't believe you're marrying him."

"We don't choose who we love, we just do." This made me think of Ezra.

Emily just hugs me which instantly reassures me.

Finally my parents come over. They pull me into a corner and we hug.

"I can't believe my little is getting married." My dad is practically in tears.

"I can't believe it either dad."

"I'm just glad you're getting married in Rosewood so everyone doesn't have to travel to New York for it. By the way we have so much wedding planning to do."

"Can we do it over lunch tomorrow? I am really tired. I didn't get much sleep last night."

We stay and mingle a little bit longer until the crowd starts to thin out. I say goodbye to Spencer, Hanna and Emily and then to my parents before grabbing Jason's hand and walking out.

"We should get to our hotel. I'm tired from that long drive." Jason runs his fingers through his hair which always makes me go weak. We pass the Chinese place where Ezra and I always got take-out. It brings back all the memories of me waiting at his apartment while he got the food. I loved these nights where we just cuddled and talked while we ate. Jason and I never did that.

"Well here we are-Rosewood Hotel." Jason grabs our suitcases while I check us in. It doesn't take us long to settle into the hotel. I start reading one of Ezra's books that I had taken from my room. By the time I finish it, it's almost ten and Jason is passed out on the bed. I grab a key, put the book in my bag and go for a walk.


	2. Chapter 2

Before I know it I'm standing in front of Ezra's building. I ring up saying it's a delivery which he accepts. I knock on his door and wait. This wait seems like forever. Finally he opens the door. We're staring at each other face to face.

"Aria, what are you doing here?"  
>"I read your book, "Affairs of the Heart." How could you write all of those things and then let us fall apart. If you loved me so much why didn't you say these things?"<p>

"Would they have mattered? Aria you had everything you wanted. I was holding you back. I thought letting you go was what you wanted."

"I thought you were in love with Jackie. I thought letting you go would make you happy. And now I'm getting married."

"I know in three weeks." I want to kiss him. I want to make him feel better. I want _him._

"I should get back. Jason will be wondering where I am."

"Could we do dinner some time? As friends. I would love to catch up." I nod and leave. Once I'm outside the building I break down in tears wishing I had kissed him instead of leaving. I walk back to the hotel, cuddle up to Jason and try to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning Aria." He hands me a cup of coffee which I take. "Did you have a good night sleep?"

"Great, this bed is very comfy." I grab my phone to check my messages. I have one from Ezra._ Dinner tonite?—E_ I text back ok and then put my phone away. "I should get back to my parents house for wedding planning."

"Dinner tonight?"

"Uh I can't I'm meeting up with Spencer." I kiss him and then go get ready. When I re-enter the room Jason is gone. I check my phone and see Ezra had texted me back. _Can't wait—E_ I put some clothes on, throw my phone and things into my bag and walk to my parents house.

"MOM, where are you?" I walk into the kitchen and wait for my mom.

"Aria, you're early, I thought we were doing lunch."

"Yeah, but I have nothing to do so I thought we could get started on some of the wedding items."

"Let me grab my purse and we can go check out the church." I wait another few minutes and text Spencer to ask her to cover for me tonight with Jason. She texts back no problem.

"Let's go to the church." I get into my mom's car and we drive the short drive to the church. The same church where Alison's funeral was held.

"Welcome. I hear Aria is getting married soon." The minister welcomes us into the church.

"Yes she is to Jason, Ali's brother. We just wanted to get a lay of the land so we can order the flowers and everything, would that be okay?" He nods okay and we start to walk around.

My mom starts talking about where the flowers will go and about the cake and where the reception should be, but all I think about is Ali's funeral. How much I miss her. How much I miss how things were. By the time my mom is done discussing her plans for the church it's lunch time.

"Where do you want to go?" I shrug implying I didn't care.

We go to the coffee shop to pick up sandwiches and coffee. When we get there Ezra and Jackie are sitting in a corner. He sees me and his eyes wave. They seem deep in conversation. My mom and I make small talk while we eat our sandwiches. Jason walks in and comes over and kisses me. I see Ezra look extremely jealous as Jason and I kiss.

"Jason what are you doing here?" I pull away and sit back down as Jason joins me.

"The meeting ended early." He takes the left over part of my sandwich.

"Well I think Aria and I have a meeting with the cater, but you're free to join us Jason." Jason nods say no.

"I have a meeting. Aria knows what I like."  
>We gather our things and walk out. I steal one last look at Ezra, but he doesn't see me.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**I saw Katy Perry last night in LA and it has me in such a good mood that I will be uploading two chapters today! **

* * *

><p>We pick out the menu and the cake. My mom drops me off at the hotel. I change into a tight black dress with a cardigan for dinner. I walk to the restaurant and see Ezra waiting. He looks handsome in his suit and his hair is freshly combed.<p>

"You look amazing. That dress…" We sit down. I pick up the menu and scan it even though I really just wanna see Ezra.

"So what do you now that you're out of college?"

"I write, but I've been working at a publishing company." We order our meal and our dinner goes by so fast.

"So you and Jackie?"

"We dated a little bit after we broke up, but I realized that I couldn't date her; not after you. That lunch date was were I told her I was still in love with someone else."

"Oh, well this has been great."

"Yeah it was. I've missed you." He reaches out for my hand and I let him take it. He leans in to kiss me and I let him. We kiss and kiss and he leads me to his car. We drive to his apartment and get to his room still kissing.

"You still live in the same apartment." He nods and leads me to his room; the same room from all those years ago. He lifts me up and carries me to the bed and the rest of the night is pure bliss.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up with the sun shining down on my face. I put on Ezra's shirt from last night and go out to the kitchen.

"Good morning." I sit down on the couch and he hands me a pastry.

"Morning yourself." I start eating the pastry.

"So last night" he starts, but I cut him off. "I don't want to talk about it. I just want to remember last night."

"I'm still in love with you. I got this haircut because I knew you were coming back to town. I never wanted to break up with you."

"I love you too, but I'm engaged. I made a promise to someone. I should probably go. Jason is probably going crazy wondering why I haven't talked to him."

"Or you could stay." I wish I could oh how I wish I could.

"I shouldn't. I should get going." I go back to the bedroom and put my clothes on. "I'll see you around."

"I love you Aria. I always will. I will be here if you ever need me."

"I love you too Ezra." I leave his apartment and stop by Spencer's.

"Aria, nice to see you've come back from your walk." I give her a confused look. She mouths Jason.

"Right, Spence, it was very refreshing. Just the thing I needed…" I walk inside the house and see Jason.

"Jas what are you doing here?"

"You weren't answering my calls. I was worried. I just wanted to see you before I left for Philly. I'm going to be down there until next week." He kisses me.

"Right I forgot with all the wedding things. I'll see you next week." We kiss again and he leaves.

"Oh my Aria that was really close. I texted you, but you never answered. Where were you? Wait, were you with…"

"Yes, but it was just a spur of the moment thing. It was closure." Spencer rolls her eyes.

"You should probably get going Toby will be here soon."

"Thank you so much Spencer for covering for me. I owe you one." We hug and then I leave. I walk back to the hotel and check my phone. I had ten messages from Jason alone. I cleared them all and then fell asleep on the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

The week Jason was gone flew by fast. I spent most of the days doing wedding things with my mom and then the nights with Ezra at his apartment. Just like the old days. We ate Chinese take-out and talked and cuddled. But then that week was over and Jason was back.

"Aria!" He hugs and kisses me.

"Jason." I try to sound happy.

"I have missed you. I'm not going to let you out of my sight now that I'm back. Only one more week until the wedding; until you're my wife." I should have been happy, but I wasn't.

"I've missed you too. Wedding planning isn't very fun without the husband to be." We snuggle until Jason gets a call.

"I have to take this." I nod okay and grab my own phone. I call Ezra.

"I can't come over tonight. Jason is back and I can't leave him." I hang up.

"Who was that?" Jason asks walking over to me.

"Hanna. She wanted to have dinner and catch up, but I said I couldn't."

"I heard." We order room service and just talk the night away.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up and Jason is gone. There's note on his pillow that says-Picking up my mother. Will be spending the whole day with her. Love you. Jason

I call Ezra saying we have to talk and he says to come over now. I throw a dress on and flats and walk to his apartment.

"Give me a reason to stay Ezra. I won't marry Jason if you give one reason."

"I can't Aria. I love you, but this is your choice." He hands me a book.

"What's this?"

"It's my latest book. It's going to be published next week."

"When did you write this?"

"I wrote most of it before you came back and then I finished it during last week. I want you to read it."

My phone beeps. "Ugh that's my mom. I have my final fitting today."

I walk out of his apartment and go to my house to see my mom.

"Where have you been? I've tried the hotel a million times."

"I was out getting coffee sorry. Should we go?" She nods and we go off to the bridal store to try on my dress.

"I can't believe you're getting married next week." I nod in agreement. "Well Spence, Em, and Hanna want to throw your bachelorette party tonight." Hanna picks me up and we drive to Spencer's house.

"Are you ready to PARTY!" We listen to music and talk. We finally catch up.

Spencer followed in her mother's footsteps and is working at the same law firm as her. She and Toby have been off and on since junior year. Hanna and Caleb tied the knot quickly last year and she's working at a fashion department store. Emily is the swim coach at Rosewood High and is single.

"I can't believe you're getting married in one week." I shrug.

"Are you having second thoughts? Does this have something to do with Mr. Fitz?"

"No. I mean yes. I'm so confused about everything. I love Jason, but it isn't anything like me and Ezra."

"Then call off the wedding." Hanna says as if it were that easy.

"When we're not in Rosewood everything is perfect, but being around Ezra and Rosewood changes everything."

Slowly one by one all the girls fall sleep, but I don't feel like it. I pull out Ezra's latest book, "Broken Promises" and open it. To the girl I've always loved and will always love Aria. I start reading it, but then I stop. I open my phone and text Jason that I'm staying over at Spencer's house.

What was I thinking? Ezra and I are over. We will never be the same. We will never be together the way Jason and I are. I love Jason. I love Ezra. I'm so confused.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the week flies by as everyone gets ready for the wedding.

"Aria, here's the seating arrangements. I need you to arrange them the way you want them." I take the sheet and start organizing the people when I hit Ezra Fitz.

"Wait who invited Ezra?" My mom pears over my shoulder.

"Honey, everyone in town was invited, we couldn't leave him out."

"Yes we could. I don't want him there."

"Honey the wedding is tomorrow we can't uninvite him."

"I have a headache. I'm going to go back to the hotel. JASON."

"Go on without me. I'll be there later. "


	9. Chapter 9

**The last chapter was very short and so is this one, but if you combine them they are a good length. After this there are only 3 more chapters! I have already started working on another Ezra/Aria story and I already have over 20 chapters and 50,000 words. I will post chapter 1 when I post chapter 12 of this story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and those who have reviewed. **

* * *

><p>I walk back to the hotel and take a shower to cool my mind. I open up Ezra's book and start reading it. The whole story is an apology for ending the relationship, for saying goodbye, for letting me go. Everything I had asked for that night was in this book, but it was too late. I take the book and throw some clothes on and walk to Ezra's apartment.<p>

I look for the extra key at the top of the stairwell and it's still there.

"EZRA" I call out.

"Aria what are you doing here?" I pull out the book.

"Stop writing about me and tell me what you feel. If you truly loved me you would tell me to my face what I mean to you. I'm done reading between the lines Ezra. I'm getting married tomorrow to Jason." I throw the book at the couch and then run out, but Ezra grabs me.

"I love you Aria. I love the way you light up when people remember the little things. I love your voice. I love your eyes and the way they glimmer when you see me. I love your writing. I love your persistence and your love. I love having your love." Then he kisses me and I kiss him back. I throw my legs around him and he lifts me up to the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

I wake up with the light streaming in on my face. Ezra hands me a cup of coffee. I sit up and pull the sheets up.

"Good morning Aria."

"Morning. Oh my god I have to get to the church." I collect my clothes and run into the bathroom.

"You're still going to get married?"

"I don't know. I have to get there so I can figure it out." I walk out and grab my bag.

"Aria." I turn and see his face.

"Ezra, I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"I love you." I turn and give him a hug.

"I love you too." I kiss his cheek and push his hair back just like I did at Ali's funeral when we were saying goodbye.

I run into the church.

"Aria where have you been? We need to get you ready." Hanna grabs me and pulls me into the dressing room. After 30 minutes of makeup I slide on my dress and adjust my hair.

"The wedding is going to start in about 20 minutes." I open the door to see Ezra entering the church.

"Ezra's here." Hanna grabs me back in. Spencer and Emily adjust their dresses and grab their flowers. Hanna grabs me back.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to. You can still back out if you want to and be with Ezra." I hug Hanna.

"Thanks Han, but I'm good. I'll be out soon." Hanna grabs her flowers and joins Emily and Spencer to enter the church.

I hear a knock on the door and open it. "Dad."

"There's my little girl." He hugs me.

"Is it time?" he nods. I grab my flowers and take his hand.


	11. Chapter 11

Emily starts walking down the aisle then Hanna and then Spencer. The wedding march begins and I take my dads arm and we start to walk. I see Ezra as I walk past his row. Our eyes lock and my heart breaks. I pass my friends and then finally my mom. My dad lifts my veil and hands me off to Jason.

The minister starts his speech. He talks to Jason first.

"Your vows Jason."

"Aria, you are the love of my life…" He talks, but all I remember are all the times I had with Ezra. I remember when we first met in the bar; when he saw me in his class; when I went to the bar to hear his reading and met his friend. How I ran to him after he left Rosewood to teach at Hollis.

"I love you Aria Montgomery, you are the only woman for me." Jason eyes twinkle. I see Ezra leave out of the corner of my eye.

"And you Aria."

I stutter unable to speak. I was making the biggest mistake of my life.

"I can't do this." I say it so quietly I thought I almost didn't say it.

"What Aria?"

"I can't marry you Jason. I'm in love with someone else. I've always been in love with someone else." I pull my hand away and gather my skirt.

"Who is it?" He pulls me back. "I will beat him up." I pull my arm away and run out of the church. Where did Ezra go? Was I too late? I hear the clamors of everyone in the church. Jason and my mom lead the pack to figure out who I was chasing. But I didn't care. I had to find him.

And then I saw him. He was sitting on a bench with his hands over his face. I run towards him. I run towards the love of my life.

"Ezra" I shout. He looks up and then stands up. I jump into his arms just like that day when he left Rosewood High School. We kiss with everyone watching, but neither of us cares. He puts me down.

"Aria what is going on?"

"I realized I couldn't marry Jason because I was in love with you. I have always been in love with you." We kiss, but are interrupted by Jason. He pulls us apart and punches Ezra.

"JASON STOP!" I stand in between them.

"How could you choose him over me? He's an old man." I step towards Jason.

"I've been in love with him since I was 16. Jason, if you want me to be happy you won't hurt him. He's the man I love, the man I have always loved. If you should be mad at anyone it should be me." Jason looks wounded, but he walks away.

"Aria I want to be with you forever. I love you so much. I will never let you go."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for reading my story. This was my first fan fiction. I was a little afraid to post because I wasn't sure of the response I would get. Thanks for making this a good experience. I got this idea just sitting on the couch watching PLL and I just sat down and wrote it. It took only two hours to get the whole thing and I know a lot of you were mad that the chapters were short, but it's just the way it happened when I went back to cut them up into chapters. Originally I wasn't going to split it into chapters, but it just felt right. Thank you from the bottom of my heart and enjoy the last chapter! Team Ezria!**

* * *

><p>2 years later:<p>

"EZRA!" I call to my husband.

"WHAT ARIA I'M WRITING." I walk to his study.

"I have some news." I sit down on the couch

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." He stands up.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." Ezra's eyes grow wide. "Are you mad? Do you not want a baby?" I ask confused at his reaction.

"No I'm so happy. I have you and now a baby. I love you Aria.

"I love you too Ezra." He joins me on the couch and cuddle just like we did in his tiny apartment all those years ago. We feed each other Chinese takeout while discuss _our_

baby.

"So what do you want to name it." He asks as he puts a noodle in my mouth.

"If it's a boy how about Logan and if it's a girl we can name it Ezra."

"We are not naming the girl Ezra.

"Why not it _is_ a girls name?" Ezra kisses me.

"I love you Aria Fitz."

"I love you too Ezra Fitz." He kisses me and the world melts away. No one will ever come between us ever again because Ezra Fitz is all _mine._


End file.
